IRONIC
by morbid17
Summary: One day something happens to Nauto that he starts questioning his sexuality. As he tries to find if he's gay or not Naruto finds his soulmate and it was all thanks to Sasuke. Also there's a little of OOC in it so please don't flame me for that...thanks!
1. THE BEGINING

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Wish I did though….

Ok this story takes place in Konoha village, but they're not ninjas. Everything else is the same like Naruto is still hated andSauke's clan is still dead.Yeah I know lame, but I do not know how to describe fighting scenes that well. And besides mostly is about how Naruto gets to find his sexuality and his true soul mate with help of Sasuke. Anyways, thanks to Sasuke, Naruto's problem begins and it's not going to be pretty to be Naruto….

* * *

IRONIC

STAGE ONE……………………………………...THE BEGINING

The classroom was half full by 7:45 am and school started at 8:00 am. Uzamaki Naruto enter the room only to find Uchiha Sasuke seating on his desk. Uchiha Sasuke was the most popular and smartest guy in school not to mention he was adored by most of the girls in Leaf Academy School. Well, a least he seem that way because in reality Sasuke was a rude, unkind jerk who dislike Naruto. That's what Naruto thought most of the time when some one mention Sasuke's name. And now he had the nerved to sit on his desk, Naruto was not happy.

Unlike Sasuke Naruto was the most dislike by most people in Konoha village. He had blond, messy hair and Blue eyes. One thing that you could notice about Naruto was his birthmark on his cheeks that looked like wiskers.(I think both Naruto and Sasuke are very hot)

"Hey, you're siting in my desk!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, this is my desk from now on," The black haired one said coolly to the blond.

"You know what? You want to take this outside because I'm getting tired of you," Naruto face shown that he was angry and he wasn't going to let Sasuke push him around.

"Fine," Sasuke replied.

The door open and a certain pink haired girl enter the room. Haruno Sakura looked at both Naruto and Sasuke about to start a commotion out of nothing. She was always stopping them from fighting and it was annoying.

"You guys act like little kids, trying to pick fight on school grounds," Sakura yelled at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura, this is nothing of your concern. So stop defending your boyfriend, Sasuke," Naruto barked at Sakura, who blushed at Naruto's comment. The truth was that Sakura had a crushed on Sasuke.

"Naruto. Sasuke is not my boyfriend. We are just friends," Saskura argued, of course she did wish to be Sasuke's girlfriend. It wasn't because she wasn't ugly encounter she was quiet pretty when she wasn't mad. But Sasuke wasn't looking for a girl right now.

"You just jealous that a least some one likes me unlike you, who has no one that likes you," Sasuke said evilly.

The bell rang throughout the whole school indicating that is time to get to class. And yet, the three teens didn't hear it because they were so into their argument with each other.

" Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura . Please take your seats as you can se class has begun," Iruka-sensei scold the three of them for making a racket in his room.

The three teens looked around embarrassed for there was some many faces looking at them. There was Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, kiba and other that stared at them with amusement. Some even hated them, like Ino that hated Sakura because they both like Sasuke. Or like Kiba who thought Naruto was a dumbass. And who doesn't hate someone who is better at everything, which is Sasuke.

"Fine, I'll sit next to Sakura ," Naruto exhale like he had no choice. He sat next to Sakura only to make her angry, as he was taking Sasuke's place. Then the classes begin.

At the far end of the last row to the left a quiet girl was staring at Naruto. Her heart went up and down with excitment every time she thought about him or looked at him. Being in love with Naruto it made Hyuuga Hinata happy, but it made her sad at the same time because she knew he would never look at her. Any one never noticed her and she wasn't going to be noticed especially by Naruto. Hinata was beautiful, her hair was long, silky,and black, She had the most unusual color eyes which were white eyes.She was also well developed in the body department. Not only was she beautiful but also she was smart, nice and she was the heiress of the Hyuuga family. How come she couldn't get what she wanted, to be Naruto's girlfriend. The answer, she was too shy and if Naruto rejected her after she confessed her feelings about him she'll die.( I think she really would die) So the only safe thing to do was to watch over him and always hiding her feeling she has for him. The class went on and Hinata kept staring at her dream boy.

* * *

LUNCH TIME 

It wasn't so often that an upper classmen like TenTen would approached Naruto during lunchtime. But when it did it took him by surprise.

"Yo, Are you Uzamaki Naruto?" TenTen asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Naruto answered surprised.

"Really well o.k. Then here's a message from Sasuke to you," TenTen handed a folded piece of paper into Naruto's hand which were a bit wet since he barely went out of the bathroom. After delivering the note TenTen left to join the other upper classmen.

Naruto unfolded the paper and read it what was on it:(Naruto, we will meet and settle our problems with each other after school at the Uchiha abandon buildings near the river.)

This was a challenge Naruto wasn't going to step down out of, he was looking forward for the fight. He decided to eat since he can't fight whithout a full belly.

* * *

WEARHOUSE 

As soon as the school had let out, Naruto went straight to the battlefield. Where was he to find Sasuke and beat the crap out of him. The Uchiha clans buildings, was where all the Uchiha family died, except for Sasuke. Most people never dare to enter the place, but Naruto didn't care and he would do what ever it takes to show Sasuke he is not afraid of him.

" O.k. Sasuke, I came so let's settle our problems right here, right now," Naruto scream with all his might towards Sasuke, which was no where to be found.

A last Sasuke shown himself as he dropped down from a tree branch he had been hiding in. Sasuke looked at Naruto and headed towardshim without saying any word. Sasuke came closer to Naruto; the space between them was about a yard distance. "As you wish," that was all Sasuke said to Naruto.

Naruto care at Sasuke and made the motion of punching, but it was block by Sasuke who used his arm to avoid it. Again Naruto tried to land a punch on Sasuke's face but he as too slow that Sasuke dodged every punch or kick Naruto tried to give him. Now it was Sasuke's turn, he grabbed Naruto,s arm and his face came close to Naruto's as if he was going hit him with his head. Instead he leaned over and gave Naruto a tender kiss on the lips. Naruto froze and everything around him became unreal to him for about a minute.

"That what I wanted to solve. My problem was that I was attracted to you. Naruto!" Sasuke stated.

"The truth is that, I'm gay and I just didn't wanted to get serious about someone especially with you or wit any one. That's why I was always away from every male in our class and I've always made the impression of hating you the most. Because in reality I like you a lot, but the more I did this, the more I wanted you," Sasuke said almost angry that he punch a wall near him.

Naruto was only staring, it was kin of a shock to him that Sasuke would spill out his dark secret to him, but Naruto did not want to know. He did not know what to do. Then Naruto stood up and turn facing the path way that lead towards the village. he couldn't take so Naruto left running leaving Sasuke behind. As he run, Naruto looked back and saw sasuke getting smaller by the minute, then he could not believe Sasuke was gay and he had just been kiss by a guy.

* * *

NARUTO'S APPARMENT 

As soon as Naruto reached inside his apartment he collapsed on his bed. This new experience was too much for Naruto to handle. Now that he was safe in the covers of his bed Naruto thought about the situation he had with Sasuke. For one thing he knows now that Sasuke is gay, that's for sure. Two Naruto kind of responded to the kiss, which was creeping him out. At the moment that the kiss was implanted he had done nothing to hit Sasuke. Could it been because he was confused because it was out of nowhere he didn't know how to response. He should of punch Sasuke on the face. Maybe it was because Naruto did not know his sexuality as much as he thought he did. What if it turn out that he was gay but didn't know. Well he like girls but he never actually had a girlfriend before and he didn't like some one inparticular..

"OH, NO. AM I GAY AS WELL? THAT CAN'T BE. I DON'T WANT TO BE GAY," Naruto said nervously

'That's it, I need to know if I'm gay, but first I need a date ," Naruto said positive.

So this was the plan Naruto was going to get a girl to take her out to the annual festival in Konoha village, The White Day Festival.

* * *

Well how did you guys like the chapter...I know I like it that is why I wrote it, right? Anyways PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW or I'll die and it will be all of you guys who read and didn't review. I also promise that the next chapter will have more good stuff. 


	2. MEETING HER

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, wish I did though…

So here goes my second chapter though last time I got flame, but I don't care!

So PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for the sake of the author…well me if I have to say. Anyways chapter two here it goes…

* * *

IRONIC

CHAPTER TWO. ……………MEETING HER

HINATA'S MANSION

"Big sister, who are you going with this year at the white day festival," Hinabi asked Hinata. Hanabi was the younger sister of Hinata. Unlike Hinata, Hanabi was more out spoken and was not shy at all. She was the best in her class and top of the fifth grade level. So as any one could see she was different than Hinata.

Hinata was sitting down on her bed with nothing to say. Her eyes were going upwards and downwards from one corner of her eye to another, Hinata always did that when she was nervous, "Well, I'm not sure who? What about you Hanabi?"

Hanabi blushed as she spoke to Hinata, " I'm going with Konohamaru." (I know..I know, he is too good for her but I have no one else that is her age. So deal with it.)

"Oh you mean that kid that thinks he's all though," Hinata said.

" He might want to act that way, but I know how he really is." Hanabi touched her cheeks.

"I'm glad for you, Hanabi. Well if father is looking for me tell him I went for a walk," Hinata change the subject, but instead brought another one upon herself.

"Don't tell me you're going to check on that Uzamaki guy. Hinata please he doesn't even know you exits," Hanabi scold at her sister.

"I gotta go, see ya later," Hinata got out of her own room and headed towards the main gate of the Hyuuga family mansion.

* * *

STREETS 

"AAAAAAAAAA" Naruto scream out loud from frustration. He couldn't believe that he wasn't able to find a girl to ask her out. Either they had some body to go with already or they just didn't like the idea of going with Naruto.

_'I bet Sasuke has no trouble finding a date, even if he wasn't looking for one. I wonder who he is going with?' _Naruto thought as he walked by the park in the village. At last he gives up on looking for a date, so Naruto goes and sits down on a beach near him.

" What are you doing here, all by yourself?" A voice said neared Naruto's ear. Naruto recognized the voice; he got up and backed away.

"Stay away from me Sasuke," Naruto barked.

" Why should I, there's no one around right now. I can do what ever I want because we're all alone. Besides I can't stop thinking how it would feel to hold your body against mine," Sasuke replied.

Naruto hadn't realized that the park was empty, but now that Sasuke mentions it he was concern of this matter. Who knew what Sasuke could to him, but Naruto didn't belive Sasuke had the guts to actually do it during the day. " You make me sick!" Naruto exclaim.

"Well, what do you want me to think after the kiss we share. And the funny thing is that I'm not sure if you're sure of your sexuality. Maybe you don't know it but you might turn out to be gay. That kiss might of open your eyes after all," Sasuke said as he lean on a tree.

This was non-sense to Naruto, how can a stupid kiss from a guy cold make him gay. Of course by now he was more confused than ever. What if it was true? What if he was gay and he had no idea because all his life he thought he was straight.

"How do you find out if you really are gay?" Naruto ask to Sasuke.

"Easy, let's kiss again and if you like it is because you're gay, just like me." Sasuke explain to Naruto.

Naruto wanted to know so bad that he was willing to kiss Sasuke once again, just to know. He came closer to Sasuke and Naruto was about to say he would kiss Sasuke again when he thought about the plan he had earlier.

"What's stopping you Naruto? Don't you want to find out if you really aren't straight?" Sasuke asked as he noticed Naruto had stopped his tracks towards him.

" I was just thinking wouldn't it be the same if I kiss a girl instead. The truth is I don't want to find out my sexuality with you. I mean just because I might turn out to be gay it doesn't mean I have to like you. Right?" Naruto said and he no longer was looking at Sasuke.

" I guess you're right? But boy how would of like to kiss you again. To be able to touch those lips of yours that make me want to melt," Sasuke now was making Naruto sick.

"I'll tell ya what if you're not gay I'll will leave you alone, but if you're you'll be mine," Sasuke proposed this as a challenge. Everyone knew that when there was a challenge presented in Naruto's face he wasn't going to back down from it because that was the way Naruto was.

"Ok, then is settled, after I get the results fate will decide what happen next." Naruto said this accepting the challenge.

Sasuke only smile before he turned around to face the sun and left leaving Naruto behind in the park in the Konoha village. Naruto watched as Sasuke leaved only hoping fate would turn out ok.

* * *

THE WHITE DAY FESTIVAL 

Hinata stood in front of her window watching the village filling with light of different colors, benders setting up there stand of games or food. The white festival was celebrated every year in the Konoha Plaza, which was in the middle of the village. It was for those who were in love or those who had a crushed on someone and today was the day to let them know. Mostly because it was tradition: girls dress in beautiful kimonos and guys wore in the traditional robes.

'How beautiful,' Hinata thought at the sight of the whole village illumining with lights.

"Hinata are you going to stay there the whole night or go to the festival with me? So make up your mind because the festival has already started." Hanabi yelled. Tonight Hinabi was looking quiet pretty with her pink Kimono, but not quiet as beautiful as Hinata.

Hinata was wearing a white Kimono that had a rosy petal pattern on it. She also was wearing her hair up made into a bund and to look cuter when she wore a pinkish-white flower pinned on her hair. Hinata was all dresses up, but for what to be around a crowed that does not noticed her. And see other having fun when she was having regrets for not asking her crushed to come with her.

"Why are you asking?" you know I'm supposed to go with you. Hanabi." Hinata give a fake smile to Hanabi who was waiting for her at the door of Hinata's room. The truth was that Hinata had no date for the festival.

The streets were full with lights; crowds surrounded stands of food. Kids of all ages gather around the games to try and win something. People looked elegant in their traditional robes you could also see they were having a great time with their dates. Except for Hinata who was alone watching her sister Hanabi.

---------------------------

They had arrived at the festival as soon as it had started; both Naruto and Sasuke wore their robes just like any one else.

"Don't you have like a date with Sakura," Naruto asked annoyed at the present of Sasuke.

"Oh Sakura, she'll get here about in ten minutes," Sasuke responded to Naruto.

"Why do you even ask a girl out when you're gay?" Naruto asked as he spotted a Ramen stand.

"Because it's fun toying around with their hearts," Sasuke replied.

"YOU BASTARD," Naruto said out loud. Now Naruto felt hungry so decided to head towards the Ramen stand he spotted earlier. Every one knows if you want to have a well, done job you need to have your belly full first. Well, at least Naruto thought it went that way. In his case Naruto need to eat about 24 bowls of Ramen before he got full.

Naruto was about to go to the direction where the Ramen stand was when Sasuke stopped him, " No..no..no. we are not here to eat but to find the girl remember our bet, Naruto."

"Fine, but I know I won't find her," Naruto complain because he wasn't allowed to eat his precious Ramen.

"Well if it turns out to be like that, I will ditch Sakura for you so you won't be alone making me your date," Sasuke give a mischievous smile to Naruto.

"Keep your sarcasm to yourself Sasuke," Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Well anyway, I just spotted Sakura so I have to go. See ya later my friend," Sasuke said as he disappeared in the crowd.

As the festival kept on going so did Naruto. He walked between people going to one place to another. At last Naruto give up the idea of finding a date for today so he decided to get himself a couple of Ramen bowls. Right about his four bowls he thought he wasn't going to give Sasuke the pleasure of winning._' I mean there has to be a girl without a date, right?'_

So it was settle and right when Naruto was going o leave the Ramen stand he spotted her. The girl he had been searching was all alone and look quiet beautiful. It seem that she was looking for something, Naruto only hope it wasn't her boyfriend. He made up his mind and walked towards her.

"HEY YOU!" Naruto shouted to get his voice through the loud crowd around him.

Hinata turned around towards where the shout came from and couldn't believe it was Naruto, the one who was shouting.

Once again Naruto shout a loud, " HEY ARE YOU ALL ALONE."

Hinata looked around to see if Naruto was talking to someone besides her, but there was no one. 'Those this mean he's talking to me," Hinata wondered. It seem that it was a dream rather than reality since in regular basis Naruto never talked to her. But it as real and he was talking to Hinata.

"Hi there, I couldn't help to noticed you were all by yourself." Naruto had arrived in the present of Hinata.

"Oh, no. I'm not alone, I came here with my sister and her date so you see I'm not by myself." Hinata tried to explain her situation and trying to faint while doing it.

"What I mean is that you don't have a date," Naruto explain. Hinata's expression change really quickly and Naruto didn't even noticed.

" So I was thinking that, since neither of us has a date. We could, you know be each other dates. What do you think?" Naruto was a bit nervous because the girl might not turn him down. After all they have barely met for the first time or so Naruto thought.

" Yes! I love to.." At the first the question seem quiet surprising to Hinata. She had thought about it and decided to accept because this chance might never happen twice.

"Ok then, what's tour name by the way?" Naruto asked without noticing the hurt look in Hinata face.

"Hyuuga Hinata. I'm in your class," Hinabi was right Naruto didn't even know she exited, but tonight Hinata was going to make Naruto remember her no matter what it takes, this she promised herself.

"What, I've never seen you around," Naruto exclaim. Hinata stay quiet, then Naruto realized why she was too quiet.

---------------

The moon was up and the festival was going to be over in three hours. This gives Naruto no time to waste.

"Here hold my hand," He only offered because Hinata kept walking slowly, while they walked between the crowds. Atone point Naruto had lost Hinata and found her five minutes later.

Hinata blushed with excitement; this was like a dream come true. She reached to grab his hand, which was waiting for hers. They made contact; a wave of electricity went up and down Naruto's and Hinata's spine. It felt like something was awaking for the first time after sleeping for such a long time inside of them.

"Did you feel that?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes, I did it was like static," Hinata answer.

"Wow, that was pretty weird, but now I feel at peace. Also that made me feel like I know you for like forever," Naruto said. Hinata felt the same as well. It was like something out of the ordinary that was happening to Naruto and Hinata.

After that incident Naruto didn't let go Hinata's hand. He felt if he let go of her Naruto would be losing something important to him. Different colors shine in the dark sky, such pretty sight. They watched the fire works together and it as just wonderful for the both of them. Hinata was having the time of her life and had totally stopped acting shy while being with Naruto. Naruto on the other hand had forgotten about why he was with Hinata and what he needs to do. The festival was over and every one was leaving and it was time for both Naruto and Hinata apart from each other.

"Well I really had a great time, Thanks," Hinata leaned over and give Naruto a little kiss on the cheek. "Bye"

"Bye..." Naruto was speechless. He rubbed where Hinata had kissed him and couldn't believe how; she made him feel so complete. Did this mean he wasn't gay after all; it was just a stupid confusion Sasuke made him go through. And it did turn out he wasn't gay and he was happy that once again he knew his own sexuality. All thanks to Hyuuga Hinata. He head to his apartment that was three blocks from the Konoha plaza.

* * *

Well that it for the second chapter and please REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW! 

Anyways the next chapter will have an interesting out come where Hinata finds Naruto in Sasuke's arms..so keep on reading for the sake of the author...thanks!


	3. UNSURE

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, wish I did though…

Well here I am once again trying to right another chapter of ironic. Ok this goes to all Sasuke's fan counting myself: I really tried not to have Sasuke be out of character, but if I didn't the whole story wouldn't work out. You know?

Also I got like two reviews saying like I shouldn't use someone's' sexuality as a cheap plot device or if I was gay, I shouldn't use a story to figured out my sexuality, which is ironic because I'm not even gay. Well anyways what I'm trying to say is that every time someone write that kind of shit to me, I think is pretty funny. I mean come; it's only a story and if they don't like it then move on and don't bother in writing a review. Seriously, getting all worked up for nothing is pretty stupid. Well, now that it's off my chest I want to say that this story isn't really a shonen ai, ok. I not really into that stuff per se, I could pass shonen ai but yaoi is too intense for me. Even when I was writing the first chapter where Sasuke kiss Naruto it made me feel all creepy or the whole suggestion of gayness, but I thought it would have give a little of edge to the story so I continue to write.

Anyways hope you all like this piece and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... And thank you all for review and pointing out some mistakes I made hope you all keep on reading till the end of the story.

* * *

IRONIC

STAGE THREE...UNSURE

It was a Sunday; the sun was coming up, the birds chirped. It was like any other Sunday morning. Naruto turned one-way to another in side his bed sheets.

"Wake up, sleepy beauty," a familiar voice said to Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto sleepy eyes open half way as he compose his body to sit up. But Naruto was soon full awake at the sight of Sasuke who was inside his apartment.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Naruto shouted feeling a bit tired.

"Oh, you mean me? Well, I just came to get the scoop on how you're date went last night?" Sasuke grinned and sat on Naruto's bed. It would have given pleasure to Sasuke to find out Naruto didn't find a single girl to spend last night with. (This sounds kind of wrong.) But unfortunally he wasn't going to have the pleasure because Naruto did find someone.

"Actually it was great; I met this girl name Hyuga Hinata. She's quite, cute and nice," Naruto responded to Sasuke's question. This did not make Sasuke happy.

"So have you figured it out weather you're gay or not," Sasuke's face seem to get serious by the minute.

"Actually, I'm sure about my sexuality. And the truth is that you'll never have me." Naruto stood up from he is bed as he mummer his answers to Sasuke, he was heading towards his small bathroom to take a shower. Naruto being Naruto forgot all about Sasuke when he went to take a shower.

* * *

HINATA'S MANSION 

Mornings have never seen so beautiful to Hinata, but for once she was glad she was able to be so alive and awake. Most of the times she whish she had never been born since everyday she was reminded that she was useless. But now everything has change, last night was one of the few memories she wishes to keep for the rest of her life. Hinata's happiness was too overwhelming even for her to keep it to herself. Sweet melodies come from her quite voice only death could stop her from doing this. She moved along the hallways, which were always empty and headed towards the Hyuga family yard that was located in the back of the house.

"Hinata-sama, you seem quite content today," A servant said as Hinata passed by.

"Thank you," that was the only response she gives.

It was early in the morning and all Hinata wanted to do was to stare at the blue sky, which reminded her of Naruto's blue eyes. She leaned on the wood of a tree as she daydreamed about the events of last night. Hinata remember the touched of Naruto on her skin, the strange feeling they had when they touch it was wonderful to her.

"Onee-san, so here's where you have been? I was looking for you because I wanted to ask you, why were you with that Uzamaki guy? Don't try to hide it." Hanabi enter to the yard with a grin on her face.

Hinata's white eyes widen as her cheeks stared to beginning to redden, 'Hanabi saw me with Naruto, no way.'

"So Onee-san what's the sudden change? I thought you never had the nerve to even talk to that guy," Hanabi wanted an explanation.

"Wel...well it was him who asked me to be his date, and the only reason he ask me out was because he didn't have a date. He could have asked anyone, but it was me he found first," Hinata said firmily, "So I give him a kiss so Naruto would never forget who I'm."

"Maybe if you really tell him how you feel about him, Naruto might give you a chance," Hanabi said positive.

"I wonder if Naruto-kun is awake by now," Hinata said to herself rather than to Hanabi. Hinata suddenly got up and rushed towards the front door of the Mansion. The mission was ...Hinata was going to tell Naruto her true feelings fro him.

* * *

NARUTO'S APARMENT 

Sasuke waited patently for Naruto to get out of the shower. The thing was Sasuke wasn't able to keep his feelings to himself and he wasn't very happy about what Naruto meant earlier. Sasuke wasn't about to let Naruto have fun while he suffers for the need to be near him. The bathroom door open. Naruto came out with only a towel around his lower body. He was surprised to find Sasuke still in his apparent.

"Sasuke. What the hell you want, now? Naruto shouted.

"You know we should stop meeting like this, those eyes, those lips you are feed all my homosexual desire," Sasuke said in a casual way and yet he looked at Naruto with a bit of lust in his eyes.

"Ok whatever you do don't come near me," Naruto was being careful.

"But, I can't help it," this time Sasuke was too closed to Naruto. He was trapping Naruto into a corner.

'No..I can't let him get near me," Naruto thought. But it was too late, Sasuke had pinned Naruto on the wall as easy as one two three. Naruto tried to loosen the grip that Sasuke had on him, but every little effort of him was futile.

"There, there, everything is going to be alright, I just wanted to hold you," Sasuke said as he snuggled with Naruto.

"This is sickening. You can't make people love you or even care for you by forcing them to be gay. Sasuke you might of confused me of my sexuality but I know I'm not gay one hundred percent, but damn straight. Even your touch makes me sick," Naruto was no longer struggling but couldn't bear to be near Sasuke any more.

--------------------------

Hinata walked along the path that leaded to Naruto's apartment. She was really excited about everything; Hinata felt that she could be strong enough to even tell Naruto how she felt about him. Being next to Naruto felt right. Now Hinata had the courage to tell him and that her love belong to him and him alone.

Hinata had ended up in front of Naruto's apartment. This made her nervous, sure the idea seemed ok at first but now she didn't know if she wanted to do this. Being outspoken wasn't one of her best qualities but this was more important than anything she had done so far and she was going to do it, if it was the last thing she would do. Hinata made up her mind and decided to keep on her quest of telling the truth to him. 'I'll risk anything to be besides Naruto-kun.'

She motion herself to knock, but stopped instead Hinata grabbed the knob and turn it to open the door. The door swung open, Hinata enter and without thinking she walked in following the corridor. Voices came into her hear and she recognized them, one belong to Naruto and the other was of Uchiha Sasuke. Of course she didn't know what was happening, so Hinata let herself in Naruto's room without any notice.

"Naruto, it's me Hinata..." Her voice trails off as she enters the room. Her mouth felt dried, her body trembled and it almost made her shake with shock. Hinata had found Naruto in Sasuke's arms almost half naked.

"HINATA, it's not what it looks like," Naruto yelled, "Sasuke let go of me." Finally Sasuke did, this situation was getting out of hand. Naruto no longer was within the grasp of Sasuke. And as he tried to get closed to Hinata, Hinata backed away. Tears came flowing down her cheek; the pain was too much for her.

"I..I"m sorry for interrupting," Hinata apologized and left leaving both Naruto and Sasuke alone once again. She quickly ran through the door while her hopes and dreams were lost in Naruto's apartment.

"Hinata, wait. Come back," Naruto shouted with all the effort his lungs could give him. Naruto stay at the door hoping to see if Hinata was still in view but nothing was left of her.

Sasuke came closer to the door, and said," Get some clothes on before I get the urged to do it again and next time god knows what will happen.." Sasuke put his hands inside his pocket pants and left Naruto behind.

"Hinata" Naruto whisper to no one in particular but mostly to himself. The thought of seeing what Hinata had seen made him sick to his stomach. Hinata's face couldn't get out of his mind, that sweet little face that had been stricken with disappointment. Oh how Naruto wish to reach for her and held her between his arms and to tell her everything wasn't what it look like. But then would she believe him? It was obvious something seem wrong in the picture something out of balance and that was the presence of Sasuke in Naruto's apartment.

Naruto thought about last night about how his heart jump every time Hinata did something around him, how the presence of her just being there was enough for him. Everything he felt had started right when they had made contact with each other, it was like they had touched each others soul and even thought they had met for the first time it had seem like forever. This had made everything clear; Hinata was the one for him. But now Naruto wasn't so sure everything would be ok. And it was all thanks to Sasuke, who had ruined his life: first he had confused him about his sexuality and now Sasuke had ruined the only chance he had with Hinata.

"This is so ironic. I met the girl of my dreams when I was trying to find out my sexuality and now I lost her within a day later," Naruto give a sarcastic smile as he look into the sky.

* * *

Well hope you guys like this chapter because I know I did. Anyways please REVIEW for my sake, and once again I want to thank to all of you who REVIEW even if some people burn my story...Always laugh at loud for minor things in life or else your life will be hell. 

Next chapter...Unsure part two.

-Hinata is nowhere to be found and what does Naruto do about.


	4. UNSURE, PART TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I wish I did.

Well what can I say but to say sorry for taking so long in updating is just that I'm to busy doing other stuff...Anyways here the fourth chapter and hope you all like and please don't forget to leave a comment...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

IRONIC

STAGE FOUR...UNSURE, PART TWO

Life isn't always fair even when things a re going right, without any notice everything blows up in your face. Life is a funny way helping you when you thing everything gone wrong. That is life harsh and cruel and no one can escape it. This friend is call irony and in so many ways it always manifests its self to help or destroy some one's life.

----------------------

Pant...pant ...Run..._Run don't stop... I can stop not until I reach it. _Heart beat irregular, eyesight unfocused, but that didn't matter. What matter was for Hinata to get that hell out of Konoha Village. The despair her heart contains was immense and unstable. Anything could happen when Hinata feeling was unstable, even suicide.

No it can't end like that; nothing can be solved with death. The only thing to do for Hinata to release all the frustration and pain was to be alone. Her legs were tires from running but nothing could have stopped her. Hinata had passed the outskirts of the Konoha village and now was entering the abandoned Uchiha territory. Emptiness occupied the place, not a single living soul in sight. And so Hinata arrived to the only place she could be alone. A warehouse that once contained equipment such as farm tools, now was a save place for Hinata. It would of being scary to anyone but you see this wasn't the first time Hinata have been there.

Ever since Hinata was really young, she would come to that warehouse when she felt sad or depress. As many could see Hinata hadn't have a good childhood. Her family expected too much from her and all that pressure always ended up in the warehouse with tears of sorrow and lament. But this time, seen Naruto in Sasuke's arms made her want to take her life since nothing good ever came out of it only pain.

Hinata open the door of the warehouse in there she found her sanctuary. Nothing could hurt her there, no one could see her there and no one would ever know that Hinata's heart was broken by Uzamaki Naruto. She leaned on a corner crying until she no longer had tears inside of her and let herself to fall as sleep with the thought of not belonging anywhere not even by Naruto.

* * *

HYUUGA MANSION 

Noon had arrived and there was still no sign of Hinata, this was worrying Hanabi. She headed to her father's room to inform him Hinata has not returned home since this morning. As Hanabi reached for her father's room she thought if this was a good idea. After all when Hinata pull this kind of stuff her father always had punished Hinata for her stupidity.

Hanabi knock and it was answered with silence, after a while her Father answered. "What's wrong Hanabi?"

"Father, is getting pretty late and Hinata hasn't come back since this morning. Do you think that we should go look for her?" Hanabi asked her father.

"Damn that child if she wasn't the heiress of the Hyuuga family I wouldn't bother. Tell everyone from the second house to look for her and if no one finds her by night, we'll take it to the Kohage," Harashi spoke with anger.

"Yes father" This wasn't the first time Hanabi hear her father spoke about Hinata this badly. She bow and left her father's sight.

----

"Nenji ! Father says we need to find Hinata. She is missing again and all male members of the second floor house is to go look for her." Hanabi give orders just like her father but with less power in her voice.

Nenji being born to protect the first house had the duty to take care of Hinata, he knew every little place she could be hiding her sorry little face. It was a bother for him but he couldn't complain about it since it was his duty….right?

"Fine," Nenji answered. He was the only who knew was able to find her no one else could but him. Nenji knew of Hinata's special place to go when the situation got ugly for her when she never retuned home on time.

"I wonder what's so bad that she needs to go to that place,"

* * *

After Hinata had left Naruto's apartment, Naruto got dressed up (remember Naruto was half naked) to go out and look for her. He didn't have much luck on doing so. As the sun was setting down and the sky started to darken, Naruto had given up and he was tires not to mention hungry, so he headed to his favorite Ramen place. 

Naruto had eaten 4 blows when Iruka sensee had enter the place and sat next to Naruto. Iruka sensee was like a father to Naruto since he was the only one who understood him and acknowledge him as a great person.

"Naruto, why so sad? Is something wrong?" Iruka was concerned, it wasn't like Naruto to be sad. In fact he was the most hyper kid he had ever met and even if he was sad Naruto easily over came that sadness but this was different Iruka knew.

"Iruka sensee, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked to his teacher, father and friend.

"Sure, hit me with anything you want?" Iruka replied with the feeling of concerned.

"Have you ever been in love and then at the same time destroy that love in one day?" Naruto stared at Iruka with a hope of an answer, but there wasn't any.

"Wow, Naruto that's deep!" Iruka was off guard never in his life had he been question with something like that.

"One more thing? The other day I met or should I say talked to Hyuuga Hinata for the first time and it was a bit magical. It was like if we belong together and as we made contact with our hands there was this electric current in my spine and then I knew she was the one and only." Naruto's voice was so sad and so moving that even Iruka sensee was a bit dumbfounded by it.

Iruka sensee looked straight at Naruto's eyes and then he knew what was to be said, " Naruto, would you believe me if I say that maybe you felt different towards Hinata because she truly belong with you."

_What does it really matter...Hinata will never care for me not after she saw me in Sasuke's arms, _Naruto stared with emptiness in his eyes, as he suddenly recognized a passing body.

"I need to find Hinata," Naruto whisper.

The body entered the Ramen shop and it was none and other then Hinata's cousin, Nenji. _What does he want?_ Naruto thought as Nenji got closer to him.

"Naruto have you seen Hinata-sama?" Nenji's voice sounded serious and Naruto wondered if Hinata was alright.

"No, the last time I saw her was in the morning," Naruto looked away as he said this trying to forget it.

"Yeah I know Hanabi told me that she headed to your apartment," Nenji was getting the idea by now that it had to do something with Naruto, since everyone knew who she liked. And it all made sence if you put everything together, Hinata going to Naruto and probably something shocking had happen, maybe Hinata had been rejected by Naruto. Who really knew? Nenji thought.

Naruto mind was going out of control, what if something bad has happen to her or what if she left Konoha never to return ever again. Ok the last one was a bit extreme Hinata wouldn't have the guts to even think of that, would she?

"Well if you haven't seen her then goodbye, "Nenji got himself out of the Ramen shop.

"Naruto why don't' you help look for Hinata" Iruka sensee said.

Naruto stood up and then sat down; there was one problem with the idea Iruka sensee give him. Naruto didn't know where to start Konoha was a bit big and he had already search for her but no luck.

Once again Naruto stood up and this time he got out of the Ramen shop and followed Nenji who was three blocks away from him._ I need to find Hinata and make everything right between me and her, _Naruto thougth. As Naruto got near Nenji he noticed they were about to leave the main streets and they were heading to out into the outskirts of Konoha village. Naruto made the motion to speak but Nenji spoke first explaining why they were going this way.

" You might wonder why we are going this way, but when Hinata is nowhere to be found there's only one place she could be and that would be one of the abandoned Uchiha's warehouse," Nenji finish as they got nearer and nearer to the Uchiha clan's buildings.

Earlier it had seem to the day was going to be nice and peaceful but without noticed it had all ended badly and now the sky started to rain but not a summer rain. Unlike other times this time the rain was heavy and it seem that lighting and thunder was what it will take on later on. Naruto took noticed of this change of weather and wonder what Hinata was and what was she doing right at that moment.

* * *

Thunder came loud and furiously and yet Hinata slept forgotten of time. The warehouse door open, it made a big loud that made Hinata awake with her body a bit hoisted. She hear the thunder that came louder from the open door and lighting as well. The figure that had opened the door wasn't quite visual only the outline of the individual was hight-lighted by the lighting that came down. Hinata's heart started to pounded once again not knowing who the other person was on the way of the door. Then she thought that it might be Nenji who is the only that knows about her sanctuary. But she was shock at once when the figured got closer and saw the face that had her by the edge. _How could he have known? Does he want to make my life more difficult than it already is?_ Hinata's thought crowing her mind with those questions. 

"Well, don't you think you should stop coming around here every time something bad happens to you? I seen you come to this warehouse for a very long time and I'm getting tired of seeing your face. Well everyone is looking for you, a least your family anyways."

"So, this is none of your concern," Hinata said with recoiled," Sasuke!"

* * *

Yeah finally I'm done with this chapter hope you like it and PLASE REVIEW for the sake of the author ...well you know Me. One more thing that this was one of the chapter I had trouble finishing since I wanted a section to be about the explanation of the soul mate thing but I guess it didn't quite get there... but I tried!!! 

Oh and please if you find something wrong with the cahpter like maybe it doesn't make sence please tell me...thanks!!!

Don't' forget to read the last chapter of this story ... Resolution


	5. RESOLUTION

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto and you all know the rest!!!!!

Ok ...my last chapter!! Can you believe it? I don't. Anyways hope you all like it and I want review from all of you and I don't care if there are flamers. You're welcome to say whatever you feel like it but if you all say its good enough it will make my day. Who knows maybe I'll be able to write another story about Naruto but not quite like this one...lol.

And so I'll say goodbye to all who have stick with this story for a very long time now...it feels weird finishing story i work so hard on but it makes me happy as well. So here it goes...

* * *

IRONIC

STAGE FIVE...RESOLUTION

" Its none of your concern!!!" Hinata exclaim as anger enter her body. This wasn't the old Hinata, Sasuke knew, no this was a whole new Hinata that had change her love into anger.

Sasuke stood there staring for a while as he tried to figured her out, what was it that she had that Naruto like. He didn't find anything of value in her but then again he would never be able to get to know well enough to make that judgment. Instead Sasuke give her a smirk as if she had won something they both wanted. "You're right! Its none of my concerned, i just wanted to have a word with you."

" About what?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto. Do you care as deeply of him as much as you think you do?" Sasuke give to Hinata a question for her to answer.

"Of course I do, ever since I laid eyes in him. I been watching him over the years waiting to be noticed by Naruto." Hinata voice was coming out with a very sad tone." But now I know I was only dreaming, we weren't mean to be."

Sasuke lean on the wall of the warehouse closed enough for Hinata to be able to see him," Funny thing is that Naruto and me weren't mean to be either. Actually I was the one who forced my way into his life."

" What? So you mean, what I saw back there was you forcing Naruto stay in your arms?" Hinata was getting the picture of the situation by now.

" Yeah, I forced him to stay in my arms, because I too have feeling towards Naruto," Sasuke said to Hinata.

"No way" Hinata said surprise.

"That night at the festival, he was on a task to find his sexuality since i put him through a bit of a doubt. Luckily for Naruto he found you and discovered what he was searching for," Sasuke turned way from Hinata.

"How do you know all this," Hinata was being inpatient.

"I watched you guys from a far that night," Sasuke grin but suddenly fade it way, " but don't worry about me, I won't be bothering Naruto anymore . I'm leaving Konoha village for good."

" So nothing happen between you two? Hinata wanted to make sure of what had Sasuke spoke of.

"No nothing, I couldn't make my way into his heart and so I given up," Sasuke headed out into the rain as he responded to Hinata's question. Hinata stay dumbstruck of what Sasuke had just said that she even forgot about the storm outside. Then lighting came down striking the roof of the warehouse making piece fall form the ceiling. Right on top of Hinata came down a part of the ceiling that hit Hinata in the head making her unconscious and oblivious of the fire the lighting had created.

------------------------------------------------

The rainy evening turned out to be a lot more violent than Naruto had thought. Lighting kept striking furiously making it seem like it was a hunt and it was preying the land like a hungry wolf, this made Naruto flinched.

"Nenji are you sure this is where we'll find Hinata," Naruto looked worried since all he could see were building after building that surrounded them. Nenji just nodded given the signal of a yes.

Out of a building came a tin layer of smoke, no it wasn't just a building it was a warehouse where lighting had struck, to Naruto's surprise Nenji looked worried. Could that old warehouse be the true location where Hinata was staying? And if it was Hinata was in danger.

Naruto hurried to get to the door and to be able to open it, but Nenji beat him to the door. As Nenji open the door a terrifying expressed of horror displayed on his face. Flames gushed out as if they were dancing, smoke entered their nostrils filling them with tension, it seemed that they wouldn't be anyone in there. But Naruto knew that he was going to find Hinata in side that warehouse. It was hard to see since the smoke covered their vision and the carbon dioxide in the air made it difficult to breath.

" Ok Naruto, you go look over there to the right, while I go to the opposites direction," Nenji cough as he said this Naruto.

"K," Naruto responded. Flames kept getting bigger and bigger as the warehouse was going down.

Naruto eyes tear out caused by the smoke and his lungs screamed for oxygen. Naruto's body was struggling to fight back the agony he was going through. At last, as he got closer to one of the corner, he discovered a body that was unconscious. Hinata lay there unaware of Naruto's presence. A circle of flames surrounded her but wasn't able to touched her, well at lest not at that moment. There was no way around it; Naruto needed to crossed the high scorch of flames.

"HINATA," Naruto shouted in hailing a fair amount of carbon dioxide (CO2) into his lungs. Naruto stood back ready to crossed the flames, he forward his body creating momentum to jump the flames. His arms as well as his legs suffered through a burning sensation for a while, as it quickly ended once he was at the other side of the flames and next to Hinata. The lack of breathing Hinata was imitating, worried Naruto because he didn't know if Hinata was all right. Her dead like body got Naruto thinking about what they had discussed in Chemistry, sure it was unlike him to remember but this time he did. Naruto wasn't the smartest kid in class but one of their lessons he remembered, was that a large amount of carbon dioxide was enough to kill a human. He quickly checked Hinata to see if she had a pulse. His finger travel all the way to her neck where he found the larges vein. Naruto felt a very low pulse but he felt it and made him feel so much better. She was still in the living realm.

The small space Hinata had was quickly reducing to nothing as the flames advanced. Naruto scrunched down and posited himself to carry Hinata on his back. Once Hinata rested on him, Naruto stood up and was ready to go through the flames once again.

Nenji appeared out the smoke and flames to find Naruto with Hinata, his reaction was out of relief to see her but was she ok that was the question, " How's Hinata?"

"She's unconscious but she'll be alright if we get out of here soon." Naruto coughed as he talked to Nenji.

The path in which it lead to the door was now block by pieces of the ceiling that were pretty big. Naruto and Nenji couldn't find another way to get out and their bodies were starting to get tired for the lack of oxygen in their lungs. But suddenly the things that blocked the door was pushed down and moved from their way, it was Iruka sensee who had appeared just in time.

"Iruka sensee..." Naruto was shush by his teacher.

" Save your energy Naruto," Iruka said as he leaded them out of the burning warehouse. As the fire reached the outside, the rain from outside was putting it down. Iruka took them near another building where the cold rain didn't hit them.

* * *

After a while, Nenji asked Iruka sensee about how he knew where they where. Naruto was to tired to say anything, so he just listen to Iruka saying that he was worried about Naruto that he had followed him. 

Hinata rested on Naruto's lap, who hadn't taken a look away from her. But now and then Naruto would display an expression of pain in his face. Iruka sensee took notice of this and so he asked," Naruto are you Ok?"

"Yeah its just i got a bit burn on my left arm," Naruto responded. The rain started to calm down as Hinata started to stirred up and was gaining conscious once a gain.

"Hey you guys Hinata is waking up!!" Naruto informed.

"Huh? Naruto?..Nenji? What? How did you find me? Many questions ran a crossed Hinata's mind but it thoughts stopped as she noticed Naruto's burned arm.

"Naruto, you're hurt," Hinata said with concerned in her expression.

"Hinata don't worry its nothing," Naruto tried to make seem like everything was ok.

"Naruto got hurt saving you from the fire back at the warehouse," Nenji informed Hinata.

"Fire??" Hinata question herself. It was likely that the lighting had caused it but Hinata wasn't sure. " Was the lighting that it started everything isn't it?"

"Yeah, Hinata you have a sharp mind." Iruka sensee answered.

"Oh, Naruto," Hinata caressed Naruto's arm.

"Well, if you guys need some time alone, we will be leaving you guys alone for a while," Iruka smile at both Hinata and Naruto and give a scram stare to Nenji, who by the way was confused but followed.

Once they were gone, Naruto spoke," Hinata, about what happened this morning ...I just want to say..." Hinata put on a smile and shushed Naruto before he could finish his sentence. " You don't need to explain, Sasuke came earlier and told me everything and what he made you go through. And I'm really happy that you came looking for me."

"Really!! so everything is ok between us, that's a relieved." Naruto grabbed Hinata tightly to his body and caressed her with such a passion," Hinata after we met there wasn't a moment i hadn't stop thinking about you," this made Hinata blushed but luckily she hide her face as she buried herself in Naruto's chest.

"I finally found the most wonderful person in my life and that's you , Hinata. I feel complete being with you." Naruto hadn't let go of Hinata.

" Naruto i feel the same way. When I used to watched you from afar I never felt this way as I do now!" Hinata exclaimed still a bit flushed and was happy to be in Naruto's arms. There was a tender moment between them two, their eye met and then suddenly Naruto leaned on to Hinata's face. He had planted a passionate sweet kiss on her lips; Hinata blushed more madly then before but returned the kiss with the same passion.

"Soo, you all ready to go??" Iruka sensee interrupted. This made the two teens blushed as they separated from each other. Nenji was quite amused of the situation.

"Well i guess we need to get take you where you belong," Naruto helped Hinata to stand up as he said this words.

_'Being by your side is where i truly belong,' _Hinata thought to said this but realized that she didn't need to say it she knew that Naruto understood. .

As they all walked away from the fire scene, Naruto looked behind and thought of Sasuke, ' its so weird how Sasuke was some how the one who helped me found Hinata. If it weren't for him putting me in an awkward situation of finding my sexuality I wouldn't have found her or noticed her. And without any thing else to say they all left the Uchiha territory, leaving the past behind and looking forward for the future

* * *

TWO MONTH LATER 

Every Time We Touch

**_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow.  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life._**

Hinata and Naruto have been going out fir about while now, but most people don't' approved of the pairing. Hinata had worried but with Naruto by her side it didn't really matter what other thought of them. The bond that they share was to strong to be broken, two souls that fit right with each other. But things were still quite normal: Hinata was still very shy and Naruto was still very cocky.

Summer had started to come and the school days were shorting for vacation, the warm rays of the sun hit near Naruto and Hinata who were eating under oak tree. As they started to eat the lunch Hinata had prepared for the two of them, Sakura appeared in front of them.

"Hey….Naruto, Hinata," Sakura greeted them . Sakura had been really divested when she found out Sasuke had left but not as much as when she found out he was gay. But now she seemed happy.

**_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._**

"Hey Sakura," Naruto slime at the pink haired girl.

"Guess what??" Sakura asked.

"What?" Naruto wondered.

"Is true that I was really down lately and its thanks to Sasuke but I don't care anymore because I have found some one who really likes me for who I am," Sakura looked down with a smile on her face.

"Really who??" once again Naruto wondered.

"Yeah, his name is Gaara," Sakura answered as she lifted up her head.

"I'm glad for you," Naruto said a bit worried about the guy she was with but it was her choice.

"I'll say the same for you, too. So tell me Naruto when is teh wedding?? " Sakura joked around but even so it made Hinata blushed madly.

"Well gotta go. See ya around," Sakura disappeared around the crowed that was everywhere during lunchtime.

**_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow.  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life._**

Hinata was glad for being in love and knowing that Naruto loved her back made her feels that she could do anything if she wanted to. Hinata thought about all those years she used to observed Naruto from a distance and now she had him all to herself.

"So Hinata, when is the wedding???" Asked Naruto in a sarcastic way as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Stop joking around," Hinata paused, "Maybe in like a couples of years later."

The were both laughing with no care in the world and hope that what they felt fro each other would last for eternity. It was irony that let them meet and it was irony that will continue to help them later in life.

**_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast.  
I want this to last.  
I need u by my side_**

**_-Written by Cascada_**

----------THE END--------

**_

* * *

_**

OMG...it actually ended!!! I'm kind of sad cuz I really like this story above other i written. Anyways I hope you all REVIEW for my sake and hope you liked the song i picked for the end. Well i think it kind of fits cuz it's what Naruto and Hinata actually felt when they touched the first time. WOW I'm so happy. Well thanks for sticking with this story for so long ...so yeah bye...love you all

-morbid17


End file.
